


ENDEARMENT | ginny weasley

by bitchyxwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, F/F, Ginny Weasley Fanfic, Ginny Weasley x oc - Freeform, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Slytherin, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyxwitch/pseuds/bitchyxwitch
Summary: "i shall make you as happy as you make me..."(ginny weasley x bisexual!oc)
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny Weasley tried to stay away from Alina Davis. Her family never wanted to be associated with the Slytherins in the first place, yet it never really stopped the two from being together. They never knew how, but they couldn't stay away from each other, one way or another.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING — I am going to say it straight away, this is going to be a smut fanfiction with plot. Murder. Child neglect. Just some major angst. I am unsure about other warnings but as the story progresses I will add warnings onto here.
> 
> DISCLAIMER — I own Alina and the plot that focuses on her. The rest of the characters and plot goes rightfully to Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson (the real authors of harry potter to me).

The Davis family had a history of being successful and powerful. They always yearned for respect and wealth in the ministry. For every member born into the family, it was always the same routine in their lives. Born. Graduate. Work. Marry. Have children. Die. The idea of following in her ancestor's footsteps bored Alina. A Davis must get get along with everyone. Alina achieved that. A Davis should always dress appropriately. Alina achieved that. A Davis is to be sorted into Slytherin. Alina achieved that.

She appeared to be a Davis on the outside but deep down she didn't desire to be like the rest of her family, she wanted to be better and more independent than what her parents had to offer with their legacy. A Davis should get perfect grades and attendance. Alina hadn't achieved that. A Davis must act respectfully towards everyone. Alina hadn't achieved that. Her father allowed her to not live up to those expectations, but when it comes to the Dark Lord, she must obey him or her fate would end just like her mother's did.

The young teenager never considered herself a role model. She held no qualities to be considered one, although that didn't stop her from taking care of her younger brother, Zach. She always played with him in their backyard and hid from him in the trees during hide-and-seek. His smile glowed the room when he took the first bite of lunch Alina made for him. Sang to him until he either fell asleep or would stop crying from hurting himself. Taught him valuable life lessons that he would remember when he grew up. The girl wanted to have a normal childhood, instead she got the duties of a mother.

Her mother disappeared when she was young yet old enough to remember her face, her voice and her nature. Zach was only a toddler when it happened. Out of the three that remained living in the house, their father took it the hardest. He changed from being an open and welcoming man to an intimidating and closed off father. At first, Alina was scared of what her father had became, but she quickly got used to it and took on the role of taking care for her brother.

When she got her Hogwarts letter, she was ecstatic.

Her father's smile was enough to bring light to the world. Zach hugged his older sister with the little strength he had. That night the family laughed and danced with each other, a tradition they last did when their mother was around. They only did it when there was a celebration. The family danced until their legs were sore.

In her first year at Hogwarts, she quickly gained a reputation of doing whatever she wanted. The eleven-year-old still accomplished good grades and tried her hardest to pass every class. Her behaviour hadn't reflected her grades. The professors often found her sneaking into the kitchen at night, wondering into the forbidden forest or carefully placing a random potion into a student's drink. The reason behind her actions always changed when her father, Dumbledore or Professor Snape asked her. She never revealed the real answer and they doubted she would tell them anytime soon.

The second year was the same even though Sirius Black was on the loose. Alina was scared, although that didn't stop her from going out at night.

The third year was no different even though the triwizard tournament was on. She didn't care for the tournament if none of her loved ones were chosen as champions.

The fourth year was still the same but with Umbridge taken over the school temporarily it was harder for her to do he natural routine of trouble. 

Before she had started her fifth year at the wizarding school, she searched for one of her books she needed for the year in Diagon Ally. She found the last book on the shelf and saw another hand grab it as well. Alina glared at Ginny Weasley, "Give up Weasley, we both know that i'm going to have this book one way or another."

The red headed girl glared back, "No way. I'm getting it. You can steal someone else's instead."

Alina pulled the book out of Ginny's hand, who's eyes widened at Alina's strength and took a step back. A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth, "You love to dream, don't you?" The pair first met in their first charms class. They never spoken before but they have exchanged several glances, "Let's just use the same book. Problem solved."

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Using the same book as you? No thanks. Who knows what you'll do to me."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you unless you give me a reason to," The brunette smiled and walked off to pay for the book. The Weasley left the shop and thought about what Alina had said for the rest of the day.

-

Alina went to bed at her first night at Hogwarts but her mind refused to take a break and let herself sleep. The reason was unknown to her nor did she attempt to find a reason. It seemed pointless to her but her mind had other plans. She tossed and turned every two minutes to find enough comfort for her to fall asleep. No luck. She groaned, not caring about waking up the other girls in the dorm. She changed from her pyjamas into a hoodie and jeans with sneakers. If she wasn't going to bed willingly then she would tire herself out with walking around the castle instead.

Alina had many strolls in the late night, enough to know her walking routine without using a Lumos charm and the professor's patterns when they strolled in the corridors. Her feet took her to the front of the Fat Lady painting. The Gryffindors told stories of how horrible the Fat Lady sung. Now was the perfect time for Alina to find out if those stories were true.

The teenage girl casted Lumos when she knew the professor's weren't around. The Fat Lady woke up, clearly pissed with Alina, "Turn that darn light off, girl! If you want no trouble hurry off to bed before someone catches you."

Alina out on her sweet smile she wore whenever she was trying to charm someone, "I promise I will, but may I ask something please?" The brunette had used her puppy dog eyes that have tricked Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape into easing her punishments. It was a wonder to Alina how they continued to fall for it, or they just acted along with her somehow and didn't want to handle her for another second.

"If it gets that light out of here very soon, yes." The Fat Lady blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light and crossed her arms.

"I have heard a lot about your beautiful singing and I wanted to see if the rumours were true. I can't go to you during the day because i'm a Slytherin and the Gryffindor house would assume that I only want to cause trouble when I am not," Alina hoped that her excuse was acceptable. She didn't give a shit about what anyone thought about her and what her reputation meant to her peers.

"I don't think that's wise. Everyone is asleep and i-" The Fat Lady was interrupted when the door opened.

Ginny grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her into the Gryffindor common room. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The red head whispered.

Alina sat down on the couch in front of the fire and stared at the flames, "Couldn't sleep. Thought i'd take a little late night stroll," Her gaze relaxed on Ginny's face, who had her hands on her hips and her eyebrows squished together, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either. I heard you outside and it was disturbing me," Ginny sat down one a different couch.

Alina held a small smile at the thought of the goody two shoes Weasley not wanting to be near someone like herself telling by the distance she was at. It made her feel like she had a little bit of control over her and she would lie if she said that she didn't enjoyed that feeling.

"Well I'll be heading back to my dorm," Alina went to the door but before she spun the door handle, her eyes met with Ginny's, "See you around, Weasley. Can't wait to have these small moments like these with you," Alina winked and left the common room.

The Slytherin returned to her bed and lightly face palmed herself. When she winked earlier it wasn't intended or meant to mean anything. Her body had a mind of it's own and it made the decision to do it. If Alina ever winked it meant that she was flirting with a student so they could do her homework or give her some of the notes they took in class. When she winked at Ginny, it appeared out of no where and it confused her as to why she did it.

Alina came to the conclusion that she was overthinking due to her lack of sleep and needed to do what she wanted to do all night. Rest.

-

A hand ran through the brunette's hair. A young woman hummed a melody that she had made up on the spot with the knowledge of a few notes that would compliment each other nicely. The young child woke up and smiled brightly at the sight of her gorgeous mother . The woman giggled at her daughter's smile, "You ready for another adventure, monkey?"

The daughter giggled and hid her head underneath the covers. The mother walked to the other side of the bed and watched her joyous child move so that she thought that she wasn't recognisable underneath the covers. The woman waited a few seconds before she ripped the sheets off the bed to reveal her daughter, who still smiled that was enough to make the mother's day. The little girl squealed when the woman started to tickle her daughter's sides. The girl tried to get the woman's hands off of her and the laughter stopped. 

"Breakfast is ready, my dear. You need to eat before we go on our big adventure," The woman brushed the brunette's hair out of her face and strolled to the bedroom door, she stopped and faced the young child, "You know, the adventure where you betray me."

The child stopped smiling and glanced over at the full length across her room. Alina saw her teenager self instead of a much younger one. Her gaze returned over to the doorway and she saw the body of her mother. Lifeless. Not moving. Alina bolted to her mother and held her mother's face in her lap and wept.

"I didn't mean to. I swear on my own life that I didn't do it willingly. He made me. Mother, he made me do it."

The body blew away like dust. 

A menacing laughter echoed behind Alina, whose head followed the sound. 

Her father sat in front of Alina while he wore a wicked grin on his frightening face. He placed a hand on her cheek and caught a tear that escaped her eye, "Thank you for helping the Dark Lord, honey. I know that it was a hard decision but you did the right thing. I have no doubt that in the future you'll blow us all away someday."

He blew away just like Alina's mother did before. The teenager cried even more and louder, she wished that she could wake up sooner than later.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more time with ginny. enjoy.

Alina was in the bathroom when she heard the door open and saw Ginny Weasley at the door while Alina was washing her hands at the sink. "You don't need to wait, Weasley. Nobody else is here," The brunette dried her hands off with a paper towel and strolled over to the ginger, "Or maybe you can't stay away from me since last night."

Ginny's face stared back at the taller teenager's with the intention of not breaking under Alina's cocky behaviour. That wasn't a problem, "No. Just because we had some alone time last night for a few minutes does not mean that every action I do from now on near you is a sign for you to interact with me," Alina smirked at Ginny's words. This was a different reaction from all the other times she flirted. The brunette was used to her classmate's attraction to her. Yes she could be cocky and yes she could be dominant, although the difference between herself and most of the other girls in the year made most of the boys fall under Alina's spell easily even though the first reaction to her was fear, those who were near the brunette felt lust instead quickly.

The change from the other girls in her year who would cry over a boy they dated for a week and always wanted a relationship more than a hook up to Alina, a girl who didn't mind using some seducing techniques to get what she wanted and played a little hard to get to still make the boys stay interested in her for however long she desired. Although she had many sexual experiences, no one dared to call her awful names such as whore or slut. Everyone was too afraid to even speak about her behind her back in fear of her somehow having excellent hearing or something along those phrases.

The taller teenager accepted defeat from the Weasley. It wasn't like she was winning for Ginny Weasley's affection nor did Alina desire anything from her, plus she understood that no means no, "Understood. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do, however I believe we will see each other more often. See you later, Weasley." Alina strutted out of the bathroom, her arm lightly touched Ginny's as she walked past her. That small touch wasn't enough for both of the girls to feel a connection but it was enough to know that Alina's last words were true and neither of them knew if it was a good thing or not given the differences between their families and the emotions it could possibly bring.

As far as Alina knew, Ginny was straight, however the ginger still brought some bisexual vibes in Alina's eyes. If the Davis daughter herself didn't suspect that Ginny Weasley was bisexual then she wouldn't have acted the way she did towards her. Alina herself was bisexual and preferred females way more than males. Unfortunately she had no experience with girls due to their fear of her and would always imagine marrying a woman who she loved but there was also that unfortunate attraction she had towards boys and she got way more action from them. Alina never told anyone about her sexuality, not that she was afraid of judgement, because no one asked her nor had anyone of the same gender at least flirt with her. She was nervous about her father finding out as well. The fear of him disowning her and giving her a look of disgust and disappointment stopped her every time she thought she had enough courage to tell him.

The first class was Potions, a class that was perfect for the fifteen-year-old to conjure up a few mischievous tricks in, especially to test out her brother's inventions. Zach was clever for a twelve-year-old, too clever in Alina's opinion. He didn't have a lot of friends but was well liked by his classmates and teachers. In his spare time he often tried to create new inventions to play pranks with. The siblings were careful for Zach to not get caught because of his record perfect behaviour and grades. That was the main difference between the brother and sister.

Zach had made a shiny dark purple pebble. He didn't know exactly what the pebble was capable of but he did intend to make it give a few small explosions that would leave a mark on the victim's skin for twenty four hours at least. Zach had told Alina about the possibility of other things that would be caused of his creation that wouldn't leave serious damage on whom Alina decided to test this on. The said girl was amazed on the effects such a tiny thing held and was excited to test it out.

While the class was gathering ingredients for the potion they were tasked to make, Alina took out the pebble and dropped it in one of the student's cauldron that was sitting next to her. The cauldron burped out a small puff of dark purple as it hit the liquid inside. The cauldron's appearance hadn't changed at all. Before anyone suspected her, Alina wondered off to find her ingredients and returned to her table to find the student seated next to her stared hard inside his cauldron, "What the hell is happening, where is the ingredients I had already put in?" he shrieked. Others at the table only gave him a glance and returned to their work.

Alina placed her ingredients on the table and started to search for the chapter where the instructions for the potion was located, "What is happening over there, Miller?" she fought off a smile that dared to attempt to make an appearance on her features. After many incidents of scenarios similar to this, she was an expert on not giving herself away right at the start.

Miller's hard stare fell onto Alina's face, "I know you did this, Davis. Don't deny it again," the said girl faked gasped and her facial expression seemed offended at the accusation, the few ingredients Mathew added spat out back at his head and then a little explosion of dark purple smoke exploded at the side of his face, leaving ashes on his face where it hit him, "A little explosion, Davis? I expected more coming from you. Lost your touch?"

Alina dropped the fake act and smirked in amusement, "Not at all. It was just a little experiment I'm doing at the moment. When a cauldron explodes, the owner has a tiny ass dick and doesn't know how to use it properly," on cue the cauldron exploded into tiny pieces and scattered everywhere in the room and everyone immediately went underneath the tables for protection. Every piece floated from where they landed and faced Miller, who was willingly stupid enough to not go under the table, with their sharpest point. They all flew to the teenage boy with hunger of striking him. Miller's eyes grew wide and he bolted out of the classroom out of fear with the broken cauldron following him. Alina chuckled at the events before her and got out of under the large table.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Professor Snape glaring at her and knew what that look meant. Detention for two weeks and at least ten points taken. The teenager left the classroom knowing that Snape would've kicked her out if she didn't leave. Class had at least started less than ten minutes ago and she was already out of there. Alina was sure that it was a new record of the quickest time to be kicked out of class for the day and she couldn't wait to tell her brother all about how successful the experiment went.

Her feet carried her to the Slytherin common room as she had no where else to go and had the intention of staring at the Black Lake and the creatures that lived in it. Upon entering the common room someone had beaten her to the window.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alina finds out something about her younger brother and she spend some more time with ginny because why not

"Hey kid, you better get to class before I make you," Alina threatened the second year with a kind smile, a smile that she showed no one except for her brother.

Zach stood so close to the window his breath could be seen on the glass, "I could be wrong, but doesn't that make you a hypocrite given how many times you've skipped classes?" he turned around to return his sister's smile. It was rare to find him not following the rules and every time Alina caught him, she got him to do the right thing. She didn't want him to be like her at all even though she was technically a role model to him.

"Touché." Alina walked over to her brother and stared out at the Black Lake like he was. This was one of the few times they got peace together in Hogwarts. Alina told Zach over and over again before his school year started, that the fact of them being related was to be kept as hidden as possible. Not that she was ashamed of being seen with him in public, but so that he could live a normal school life without the reputation of his sister ruining it, "Your little project worked today."

The older sibling looked at Zach's face, whom grew into an excited smile, "Really? Is that why you're not in class? Tell me everything that happened in there!" Despite his sister's pleas to not talk to her at school, he ignored her words and would sometimes approach her randomly. He didn't think of what the others in his year told him, he wanted to be with his sister no matter her actions. The pair often snuck into the common rooms in the late night for Zach to experiment with different materials to make new inventions to play pranks with. The next day Alina would test out his new project and usually get kicked out of class because of it.

The said girl chuckled lightly at his energy, "This time I decided to test out your theory of it's purpose being in a cauldron. You were right. Miller's ingredients dissolved into the liquid and a moment later it looked like the ingredients that were gone spat back at his face. A few seconds pass by and the cauldron explodes," Zach's bag was on a couch nearby and he revealed a notebook from it. Whenever we got a result from our little experiments he wrote them in his notebook to keep track from what he had or hadn't done.

"This is amazing, I could probably create more with those materials or add something else," Zach continued to ramble on about the possibilities he had in his creative mind. Alina mesmerised by how much energy fit into his tiny body. After a while it was quiet between them. The older sibling noticed her younger brother's shoulders tensed up and his forehead started to look a little sweaty. Alina nudged him with her hip and raised her eyebrows when he faced her to silently ask him what's going on. "I want to tell you something." He said bluntly.

To her his voice sounded confident but also not at the same time if it were possible. She placed her arm around his shoulder in comfort, "You know that you can tell me anything, right? There is no judgement when your with me I promise."

Zach rested his head on her shoulder, "I know, but it's still scary to tell you."

"Well how about you just tell me and get scared about it after?"

"You got a point. What I want to tell you is that I'm gay."

The arm around his shoulder switched to a full hug, "Thank God I'm not the only child who isn't straight!" she held the urge to scream out of happiness. She was proud of him for coming out to her. If he was straight her love for him wouldn't change, although the thought of her not being alone with the struggles of sexuality and coming out to your parent filled her with delight.

Zach pulled away form the embrace and stared at Alina in shock, "You're not straight either, how long have you known?"

Alina shrugged, "Pretty much the first year at Hogwarts. I saw a lot of hot girls and was confused for a whole year. One day I overheard some girls in the common room talking about sexuality and I learnt the definition of a bisexual and knew that was what I was. I didn't need another thought on it. Even though I haven't had a girlfriend nor kissed a girl, I know that my attraction to them make up for it pretty much," She placed her hands on both of his shoulders, "If you have any confusion about your sexuality, you can come to me. I know a lot about this shit."

Zach sighed as if he released all his worries out, "Thanks. I started to like guys around the half way of last year. The guys would be chatting up a storm in the middle of the night talking about girls and I realised that I didn't feel the same way about the girls as they did. The thoughts those boys had were similar to mine but those feelings were more towards boys than girls. I've had a few crushes here and there but none that were huge. I learnt what gay meant when it was used as an insult towards a Hufflepuff in my year."

That was one of the problems at Hogwarts. The Headmaster passed on the message of acceptance but mostly first years would ignore it and say slurs and insults that were offensive and inappropriate. Until lunch the brother and sister chatted about their plans for a new experiment and occasionally making a gay or bisexual joke every now and then.

For the past few weeks Alina found herself thinking about Ginny Weasley at least three times a day. During their Defence Against the Dark Arts class they shared the text book, their fingers ghosted near each other every lesson that required them to read. Alina couldn't tell if she was slightly attracted to the red head or she thought about her because of the time they spend in class.

One weekend Alina decided to go to Hogsmeade for a change. Usually the thought of going there didn't seem appealing to her. At Hogwarts on weekends it was more quieter and that was how she liked it, but something about that day pulled her to Hogsmeade and whatever Alina wanted to do she did it. The first spot she visited was The Three Broomsticks, the talks of the butterbeer certainly made Alina thought of trying it. Her butterbeer didn't take long to wait for, she searched for a spot and her eyes landed on sight she preferred to undo with her eyes.

Ginny was snogging Dean Thomas in a booth in the corner.

The brunette looked away before she was seen staring at them and sat at a table nearby by herself. Ginny never mentioned a relationship with Dean Thomas, although when they shared a lesson they exchanged a few sentences at least even if they were sharing a book. They weren't that close. As soon as she finished her butterbeer, she bolted out of there but she couldn't put her finger as to why except that she felt as though she was intruding on Ginny's personal life even though she was snogging him in public.

Later that day Ginny caught Alina in the library reading a chapter they had to for their homework, "Alina Davis in the library, never thought I'd see the day." The said girl looked at the Weasley in the eyes and slide the book to her direction. She knew what the brunette meant by that, "I'll wait for you to finish reading it first, how long will it be until you're done?" she slide the book back to Alina.

"I'm done with reading it at this point," She answered with her voice not having the same energy as it usually had which went unnoticed by the girl that stood in front of her. The book slide to Ginny again, "How long have you and Dean Thomas been a thing?" Alina spoke up without thinking. The question was practically burned into her head ever since she saw them together.

The red head's eyes widened a little bit at unexpected question, "Since the end of last year," she was visibly calm and stated it as a fact, "Why do you ask?".

Alina got up from her seat and walked over to Ginny, "I saw you two snogging in The Three Broomsticks and I need to know because I've flirted with you a few times. I know there will be nothing between us ever and and far as I know you're straight. If you told me from the start that you were dating someone then I wouldn't have flirted with you to begin with. You know what, I might have not even talked to you anymore," she then spoke in her normal tone.

The two girl's eyes didn't leave the other's ones, "I misjudged you. I barely knew you, still do but I thought that being flirty was a part of your personality so I went along with it knowing your sexual history could be the reason for your behaviour towards me." Alina wasn't surprised. Many girls in her year did misjudge her only because of her body count, so why would the Weasley daughter be the same? "Why don't we be friends? I could keep you company and the only friend I know you have is your little brother so why not have another friend?".

"It wouldn't work, our fathers certainly don't get along with each other and if my father ever found out that I befriended a Weasley he would lose his mind."

"Well you didn't mind flirting with me."

"That is only because I am better at hiding that type of shit. A friendship is a whole new territory for me," Alina picked up the textbook form the table and handed it to Ginny.

"Well consider me as a tutor in friendships," Ginny extended her arms outwards dramatically.

Alina rolled her eyes, "You truly don't know me at all."


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alina has never had therapy and the past is biting her in the ass

Alina's body bolted upright in the hot bed, her breathes heavy and uneven. Her forehead glistened with sweat. She had another nightmare, it had been happening at least a few times for the past weeks. Every nightmare was a connection to her childhood trauma. Her mother's disappearance, the neglect from her father and the things she witnessed in her house while the remaining Death Eaters continued their gruesome deeds. Alina got up from the steamy bed and paced around the girl's dorm, not caring if the other girl's would possibly wake up from her behaviour. Alina calmed herself down with deep breathes and thought of the fun things she could do the next day.

After a while, she decided to be brave enough to go back to sleep. As she approached her bed she caught sight of a necklace that rested on her bed side table. Alina had felt like she had seen a ghost. The necklace seemed to be in it's perfect condition like it was the last time she saw it. The necklace was silver and was kept together by a simple chain. The box that would lay at the front held a moving picture when it was opened. The moving picture was of Alina and Zach when the brother was only a new born. The necklace had disappeared along with their mother all those years ago. It was the last thing she remembered her mother wearing that day she saw her last.

-

"My dearest daughter, where did your mother take you today?" The said girl's father asked. Alina glanced at the faces that stared at her. The top Death Eater sat at the head of the table and a few of the top Death Eaters sat at the sides of the table. After Voldemort was destroyed and most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, those who were left continued The Dark Lord's work and murdered muggleborns in cold blood. The affect the interrogation had on the child was unnecessary and made the little girl hesitate to answer, "Sir, may I have a moment alone with her, she won't answer with all these people here."

The unknown man tapped his long fingernail against the hardwood table and took the father's words into consideration, "Very well, Davis. If she doesn't give us the information then there are other ways of persuading her to do so." He stared at Alina and apparated out of the room along with the rest of the followers doing the same.

Octavius Davis brought his attention back to his girl in front of him, "Forgive me, my sweet. You shouldn't have to deal with them in such horrid manner. I am going to ask you again, where did your mother take you today?" He smiled warmly and put Alina on his knee like he had done every time she talked about her day.

The said girl smiled back at her father and felt familiarity, "Today Mummy made me pancakes for breakfast and then we picked flowers to replace the dying ones in the kitchen," The way she spoke was innocent, the way her mind thought during that moment was innocent. She thought she could trust her father only because she thought his intentions wouldn't change her life forever, "Mummy then took us to see a friend of hers but when Mummy talked to them they were sad, very very sad."

"What did Mummy talk to them about?"

"I don't know, only that someone was coming to their house and they needed to leave right away."

Octavius felt the urge to cry as the truth was told but held back from doing so for the sake of his daughter', "Thank you, you may play with your brother until dinner is ready," He brought Alina off his lap and the little girl ran upstairs to her toddler brother's bedroom.

The mysterious Death Eater apparated back into the dining room, "Time is up, do you have the information we need?", he circled around the father.

"Yes, Angelica warned the mudbloods about our arrival so they would escape."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, Davis," He apparated along with the snake but this time Octavius didn't know where he went but knew what he was going to do.

Questions swam in his head. What business would his wife have with mudbloods? Why did she think it was a good idea bringing a child into a situation that would possibly place her in danger? Was there anything he could do to help her on the right path? Was it possibly his fault? What would he tell his children when they asked where Mummy is?

-

The Black Lake had become a place where Alina and Ginny hang out when it was safe to do so. Ginny had been trying to convince Alina to be friends in public but Alina was all against it. They decided to be friends, however with the possibility of their families history of not exactly seeing eye to eye they agreed to have their friendship in secret. Sometimes Ginny tried to convince Alina to not hide it anymore but hadn't succeeded, "My family is accepting of mostly everything. They'll be fine with us being friends,"

"Do you not remember how my father was when you saw him last? He insulted your father's job without even directly saying it, he views you as blood traitors. The thought of us being near each other will disgust him and I don't need him to send me any more angry letters every week," The brunette brought her attention to her Charms homework they were both working on.

"You have a point, but I wouldn't have thought that Alina Davis cared about what other people thought of her. Always had the impression that she always did whatever she wanted," Ginny was doing her homework as well although the conversation was far more interesting.

"I do but when it comes to family that is an entire different story."

"Am I going to get any other reason or explanation, Davis?"

"Absolutely not, Weasley. Besides, you are suppose to help me with homework, remember? Now help me understand Charms because I don't know how to answer any of these questions. Major warning, I am a major dumbass so you'll have to explain this all to me like you would to a five-year-old," Alina heard the red head laugh softly, "Don't you fucking laugh," she firmly told Ginny who then laughed louder.

"Of course not. Wouldn't imagine it."

They spent the entire afternoon together and understanding the material they were being taught in class. There were times when Alina wanted to storm off in frustration because she couldn't wrap her head around some of the things Ginny was trying to help her with but Alina stayed.

When they packed their books into their school bags Alina caught a glimpse of a piece of paper she never saw before. It might've been a prank from some older student who thought it would be funny. She would check it out quickly once she entered her year dorm. Alina and Ginny exchanged their goodbyes and headed to Hogwarts separately.

The Slytherin girl planned on studying a little before dinner was ready, her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled out the piece of paper from her school bag. There was a message on it.

Ignorance can get you so far but

Must you go down this path?

The note was written in messy handwriting as if the person was in a rush to write it. Alina scrunched up her nose in confusion. If it was a prank or a joke it was a terrible. If it was meant to creep her out then it would be called a success. The note was tossed into the draw where her clothes were kept. It was definitely random but with the necklace mysteriously appeared that morning she couldn't help but think that maybe the two were connected.

The nightmares were connected to Alina, so was the necklace, maybe this note was also connected somehow? But how could it? Was the person behind this trying to torture her and then call her ignorant? It didn't make sense at all.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tears and alina is more confused

Alina sat in her usual spot at the Black Lake, picking grass out of the ground and threw it away. It might've seemed like she was bored but that wasn't the case. Another nightmare happened the previous night, this time it was about her being blamed for actions that her little brother could only do because he was a toddler such as drawing on the walls, throwing food everywhere and screaming when something happened. Alina always thought that this rebel behaviour was born with her father screaming at her names and that she was a bad child and eventually those words became true. They didn't seem like nightmares, they seemed to be more like memories but it was even more horrifying.

The brunette thought long and hard about why this was happening to her now. It could also be a possibility that her brother was trying to practice more of his pranks and decided that it was Alina's turn to be the test subject. Maybe she was just overthinking about the whole thing and needed to focus on better things. Her head wondered what better things he could possibly think about, maybe Ginny Weasley. Alina Davis wasn't one to gain crushes and nor was she one to have any friend, although she was positive she didn't have any romantic feelings for the red head girl.

Alina heard crying in the distance and saw the same red head walking in the Slytherin's direction. This was the first time she ever saw Ginny Weasley cry. "What the fuck happened to you?" Alina asked. Ginny collapsed on the ground near her and wiped the tears off her face but when she looked up her eyes were bloodshot.

"I broke up with Dean."

Alina didn't know how to handle situations like this so she sat in front of Ginny and pat her head like she would do with Zach, "I thought you guys were doing great, what happened?".

"We fought a lot and I just couldn't hand it anymore. It happened everyday and I can't handle being in a relationship where all you do is fight about everything."

"Well, I am not very good at handle these types of situations-"

"No shit, Davis."

"Can I fucking finish?" Ginny nodded, "Thank you. Maybe you'd like to take your mind over this break up by walking with me tonight?"

"Are you sure? You have been caught so many times."

"I never said I was perfect a sneaking out, but it might help you."

Ginny rested her head on Alina's shoulder, "Fine, I'll go with you."

The gesture nearly made Alina gasp, this was the closest she ever got with a girl and she wasn't complaining, "Fantastic. It would be a shame and boring if you didn't."

"Of course because I am such an amazing person to be around," Ginny commented with a small playful smile on her face. The atmosphere between them was lighter and happier than a moment ago.

Alina grabbed a textbook that was near her and tapped Ginny's head with it, "I know your fucking joking but don't let any compliment get to your head."

"No, I am going to take it however I decide. That also hurt."

"Oh don't be such a baby the book didn't even hurt you." Ginny responded with shoving the middle finger in front of Alina's face, who then retaliated and shoved Ginny off her should and her head landed on the brunette's lap. Ginny stuck her tongue out and Alina returned the middle finger to her, "You are not acting all cutesy just for me to say sorry to you," Ginny frowned and sat up, "I have to go anyways, Zach wants to see me before we go on our midnight stroll. Meet me outside of your dormitory at exactly midnight. You can stay up that long?"

"It's no problem. I'll see you tonight."

"See you," Alina packed her textbooks into her schoolbag and strutted off to the castle.

-

The younger Davis waited for his older sister in the courtyard, "Took you long enough," he greeted her when she approached him. Alina greeted him back with a roll of her eyes and messed up his hair with her hand. They both talked about their day, well everything except the interaction with Ginny and the nightmare Alina had the previous night. If it was some idiotic prank then she didn't want Zach to be apart of it and if it was Zach who was doing this then she wanted to gain evidence first, but it was just a silly theory. The other option was that someone was doing this to communicate to her or she's getting a warning and didn't wish to worry her brother of such matters. He was in his second year and he needed to focus on his school work.

"Are you going to walk out of your dorm tonight?" Zach asked as he sat in front of a cauldron that was already steamed with materials for another invention.

The other Davis sat on the other side of the object, "Yes I am, is there anything you need?" Zach revealed a list from his pocket. The list contained of five objects: spit from the squid, a petal from a flower, cup of water from the Black Lake, a small piece of hair from a unicorn and a leaf. "I hope you realise that someday I am going to teach you how to sneak out because once I am out of here it's up to you to get these things yourself."

"I know," he said while having his full attention on his work in the cauldron. Alina took that as a sign to leave him alone for a while, he wouldn't notice anyways. The door to her dorm opened and another piece of paper appeared on her bed. This times she didn't hesitate on seeing what was written on it.

Arrogance isn't a good look on your father, he should

Let the others take care of it.

I made the mistake of going behind their backs, now their

Vain opinions of muggleborns grew along with their

Ego

Alina admitted it was an odd choice of words but came to the conclusion it might've been encoded to a message. The mention of 'going behind the backs' of 'the others' made an automatic connection to her mother, but dismissed that. Alina believed that her mother was dead even though her father always answered that she was missing. Her mother was never coming back and Alina accepted that a long time ago.

The said girl pulled out the other note in her clothes drawer and laid it above the new note. The search for the connection on what was going on infuriated the Slytherin. Her hair kept on being combed with her fingers to deal with the anger silently. Alina hid the notes underneath her bedsheets and ran outside to get some fresh air and to clear her head about the situation.

After a while everyone started to head down to the Great Hall for dinner and Alina was starving.

-

The brunette successfully snuck her way to where she was meeting Ginny. The wait was only around a few minutes when Ginny came into Alina's view, this time with a grey hoodie and black sweatpants and not her uniform like Alina usually saw her in, "No pyjamas on tonight, I see."

Ginny scoffed and whispered, "I enjoy being comfortable, besides it will be cold outside. You're dressed as though you have never felt the cold before," she gestured to Alina's outfit, which was black ripped short shorts with a light purple shirt tank top. Ginny noticed Alina held a piece of paper in her hand, "What the bloody hell are you holding there?".

The said girl held it up to Ginny, "This is a list of things I need to get whilst we are outside, you okay with that?".

"Sure, let's do this." The journey to the exit of the castle wasn't very easily done. The teachers nearly caught them at least five times, it was harder to do with two people getting out at the same time. Eventually they made it but didn't talk until they were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, "We have to get the stuff here?".

"Some of it, the other stuff I will get when we are together tomorrow," Alina pulled out the list again, "The first things we can get is a leaf and a petal from a flower."

"Well that should be easy," Ginny bent down and grabbed a leaf, "You can tick that off your list," the girls smiled at each other.

"Now for the flower I think we have to go into the Forbidden Forest for this one," Alina grabbed Ginny's hand and led them through the forest to find a flower, any flower. Eventually they found a small field of light blue flowers, Alina bent to pick a petal off one of the flowers, "Got it, another thing to cross off."

"Am I helping you with another mischievous trick?" Ginny asked. Alina gazed at her and realised how close they both were. They were so close that they smelt each other's breath.

"Maybe, you'll know when you'll hear about it soon," They stared at each other for what felt like the longest time, Ginny's hand still in Alina's grip. They both didn't know who leant in first that made their lips touch and in that moment it didn't matter to them. They both dropped the leaf and petal. Alina slowly caressed down Ginny's waist while Ginny wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. The Slytherin's mind was blank along with the Gryffindor's. They stayed there kissing the other sweetly until Ginny was the one who pulled away, she grabbed the materials and stormed off without a word. Alina followed her.

They exited the Forbidden Forest and saw Mr Filch had caught them "I've hit the jackpot," the girls glanced at each other in shock, "You two well know by now that you should be in bed at this hour. You are going to be in trouble now."


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> detention and talk about sexuality again

Ginny and Alina stood in Professor McGonagall's office with Professor Snape standing next to her behind her desk, "I am very disappointed in you Miss Weasley, I thought you knew better than to break school rules," McGonagall fixed her gaze on the red head. Alina felt that it was her fault that were caught, she lead them to the Forbidden Forest and she should've been more careful as to not be seen.

"As usual I am not surprised that you are here Miss Davis, but now that you have brought in another student into your mess, action must be done to ensure that this will never happen again," Snape's voice took its time to say what he needed to say but she felt worse as he spoke.

"Fifty points shall be taken off the each of you, as for the rest of your punishment you two must clean the equipment in the potions classroom every Tuesday and also clean a different classroom every Thursday night for the next month," Alina wanted to take the blame for her actions, tell them that it was her idea and she should get the punishment, not Ginny. Only her mouth opened though, "Yes Miss Davis?" McGonagall asked, eager to hear what the teenager had to say. The said girl closed her mouth immediately, "Miss Weasley, I shall walk you to your dormitory. Miss Davis, the same for you although Professor Snape shall take you there."

The Slytherin and Gryffindor hadn't spoken a word to each since they got caught out of bed and Alina didn't enjoy it one bit. When they would usually meet at the Black Lake, Ginny was no where around and Alina was left sitting under that tree and studied by herself for once. The first night of cleaning Alina tried to make conversation with Ginny but was unsuccessful. The Weasley had either cut it short or pretended she didn't hear her. On The first Thursday night the silent treatment didn't last long because Alina quickly got sick of Ginny's behaviour and stood behind her while the red head cleaned a desk, "Weasley, what is your problem? If you are waiting for me to say sorry for not speaking up or getting us in trouble because the whole sneaking out idea came from me then I will say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making us being here and I should've told McGonagall that it was all my fault because it is," Ginny remained cleaning and acted as though everything Alina just said wasn't heard. The brunette grabbed her shoulders to meet her face, "If you don't tell me then I will make your time here a living hell. You know I can do it."

They were as close as they were that night moments before they kissed, but instead of feeling each other's lips Ginny took a step back, "Fine, I'll tell you," Alina sat on a nearby desk with her legs dangling back and forth, "I don't know if I like girls," Alina couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she heard that, "Up until when we kissed I was sure that I was straight but since that night I have been questioning myself and I don't know what to do."

"You fucking idiot. The reason why you haven't said a word to me since we got caught was because you were questioning your sexuality?" Ginny responded with a guilty look, "You could've talked to me, you know? Not talking to someone who has the kind of relationship we have isn't a good way to figure your shit out," Alina got off the desk and approached the other girl slowly and held both of her hands in hers, "I am going to get this out of the way, I'm bisexual myself and have knowledge on the attraction to females. When did you started to think about the possibility of being with females?" At that moment Alina didn't want to fuck around, she wanted to get to the bottom of it all without any tiptoeing around.

"Actually I think that I was questioning myself before the kiss even began deep down. I've never experimented to see if I wasn't straight until..." Ginny trailed off, clearly not needing to finish her sentence. Her facial expression seemed as though it was in a dreamy trance.

Alina clicked her fingers in front of the Weasley's face, who snapped out of her daydreaming state, "Weasley, I know that I'm a great kisser but we don't have all night to talk about this," Alina giggled to keep the atmosphere in the room safe and light hearted, "I'll tell you a brief summary of my story if you think that'll help you," Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "I remember I started thinking that girls were hot as well as boys since the moment I stepped foot in this castle. I was a little scared but wasn't too worried about identifying myself because I thought it was normal and I shouldn't have thought about it that much. Fast forward to around halfway through our second year and I heard a small group of Slytherins talking about all the LGBTQ+ shit they heard about. I was minding my own business in that common room but those girls could chat up a loud storm and I heard them go to the topic of the meaning of bisexuality and immediately thought that I was that and never second guessed myself since," Alina eventually got sick of standing up and sat on the ground with her legs crossed and the red head decided to do the same. It might've looked like Alina was a mentor and Ginny was the student.

"Have you ever had any experience with them?" Ginny asked with a hopeful sparkle in her eye that Alina found cute.

"Unfortunately not, all of them are worried I'll steal their pathetic boyfriends or pull some nasty shit onto them. Wouldn't mind having some fun with one though, would be nice to keep things interesting," admitted the Slytherin, she suddenly got distracted by the dirt underneath her nails and started to get the dirt out, "Since you have heard me ramble answer me this, did you like it?" Alina glanced at Ginny then some of her focus returned to her dirty nails.

Ginny thought about her answer, "I actually did. It wasn't like the other kisses I shared with Dean, it felt like what a kiss is supposed to be. I felt more alive yet it made me weak and made my head spin. To put it in simpler words, the best kiss of my life."

All the dirt from underneath Alina's nails were gone, "I'm glad to know that you enjoyed yourself, I certainly did. I know that this can be a confusing time so if you want anything from me all you have to do is ask," The brunette glanced at the clock, "Discussion time is over for now, we must clean the rest of this filthy ass classroom. As much as I enjoyed this conversation, I do not wish for you to get into anymore trouble because of me," Alina was about to stand up but was stopped by the Gryffindor in front of her, "What is it?".

"I just want to get one last thing off my chest."

"Okay, make it quick."

"I never told you the other reason as to why I broke things off with Dean," Alina nodded at her to continue and Ginny took a deep breathe for answering, "He started to get suspicious whenever I left to see you. Always asking question and accused me of cheating at some point. For the sake of our relationship I broke up with him to keep us a secret," Alina sat there with her mouth open a little, "Bloody hell please say something, I don't like it when you say nothing" urged Ginny.

"Wow Weasley, you surprised me," Alina couldn't believe that Ginny Weasley broke up with her boyfriend to protect her friendship with a Slytherin, "You have known me for not that long yet you let go of a boyfriend you got together with at the end of last year. Others might say that you're mental for doing that."

"Who said that I cared about what others thought about me? I'm not making decisions for them, I'm making them for me," Alina raised her eyebrow at the girl, she was liking Ginny's attitude. The said girl moved closer to Alina, their legs practically on top of the other a little, "All this talk about our sexuality is making me want a girl right now. You said earlier that if I ever needed anything from you, all I had to do was ask and at this moment I want to experiment with you right here, right now," she revealed so calmly.

"In other words you want to have sex with me," Alina stated, acting like she was cool and collected when inside her head she was screaming and grew somewhat nervous. If Ginny was saying what Alina thought that she was saying then it would both be their first times with females. 

"If I would have your consent, then yes."

"You have all of my consent."


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT SO IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEDBACK PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN DO BETTER!!*

After Ginny heard the words that came out of Alina's mouth, she didn't hesitate to pull her by her robes to smash their lips together. Unlike the last time they touched like that it was gentle and loving, instead it was filled with more heat and desire for one another. The brunette's hand smoothly caressed the other girl's leg while the other hand was occupied with having a firm grip around Ginny's waist. Meanwhile, the said girl got her fingers in Alina's hair and she then pulled the hair back at it's ends, which made the Slytherin whimper lightly. Alina was taken by surprise when the Gryffindor shoved her onto the floor and kissed her with more passion, usually Alina took the role of being the dominant in situations such as this but it seemed as though Ginny had other plans.

The red head was the one to make the first move other than kissing, she got up to take off her robes then returned to where she was on the floor. Instead of her lips finding Alina's ones, they instead made it's way to her neck, immediately kissing hard and sucking on a spot that made Alina began to breathe heavily. As seconds past, their legs found a comfortable spot tangled with each other. The Davis daughter felt the red head leave a mark on her neck, "I refuse to do anything else until your robes are off, it's getting in the way," commented the Weasley, she sat up again but this time she revealed the Slytherin tie from underneath her robe and held a firm grip on it so Alina followed her direction. Ginny let the tie to fall from her hand before Alina hastily got rid of the robes she wore and threw them somewhere away from her to reveal a white shirt and a black skirt.

Ginny attempted to kiss the other girl again but instead of accepting it, Alina guided her with a hand on her chest, to the teacher's desk in the classroom. The Slytherin's lips lightly touched near the Gryffindor's mouth in a teasing manner. The red head tried to lean in again but Alina pulled away too quickly. The teenage girl took off her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, taking her time to look at Ginny Weasley's face which was absorbed at what Alina's hands were doing. The brunette smirked when she saw that Ginny finally looked at her face as she unbuttoned everything and with the help of her shoulders, took the shirt off. Alina faced away from Ginny and took off her skirt, shoes and socks while also making sure she was bending as much as possible.

A pair of hands made Alina turn around by her waist and guided her on top of the teacher's desk, "Shouldn't it be your turn next?" Alina asked, referred to the difference in clothing between the two as she spread her legs for Ginny to stand in front of her. 

The said girl leaned her head next to the Davis's ear, "You may usually make the rules but tonight you obey me," she whispered. With a light push Alina laid on her back with her legs still dangling over it, meanwhile Ginny got in front of Alina and hooked her fingers at the side of her underwear to slide it down her legs. The brunette lifted her her hips to help Ginny with her task. Alina couldn't tell what was happening over at Ginny's side but had a feeling that she was fascinated when she saw Alina's pussy. 

The teenager felt a tongue had glided her surface and she allowed a small gasp to escape her mouth, "I've only had one lick and I can already tell that your delicious, Davis," Ginny whispered more to herself although Alina was grateful to hear it and Ginny's words made her aroused.

"Don't be shy to explore whatever you want to, please do whatever you want to me," spoke up Alina.

"Wow Davis, kind of sounds like your begging over there," teased Ginny, who then placed a few pecks along Alina's inner thigh and towards the place where Alina secretly and deep down wished for her to touch.

"Oh please, I'll never beg for you like that," Alina responded. The brunette wondered for a moment what Ginny was doing due to the lack to action until she felt a finger enter her slowly and a kiss placed above where the finger entered. Alina breathed a little harder as the finger moved inside her slowly, "You're doing well so far," she complimented. This seemed to give Ginny a confidence boost because a thumb was rubbed circles on Alina's clit and made the said teenager moan from delight. Ginny chuckled in victory at making the other girl receive pleasure. Alina moaned a few more times as the two fingers gained a quicker pace and every moan was getting louder than the previous one.

"As much as I am loving those sounds that are coming out of your mouth, I want to taste more of you," this time Ginny allow anytime for Alina to comprehend what was just said and licked on the surface twice before the tongue entered Alina. She let out a noise that she couldn't describe yet represented how surprised she was at the feeling of Ginny's tongue inside her. The Weasley put both of Alina's legs on top of her shoulders.

The more the red head explored Alina's pussy, the more pleasure the brunette experienced. The atmosphere was hot and heavy and neither of them seemed to be complaining about anything, Alina's mouth opened from the pleasure and her fingers needed to grab onto something, her instinct was to grab a fistful of Ginny's hair, "O-oh fuck Weasley, your actually m-making me feel really good r-right now," she stuttered and felt a familiar tightening in her stomach. The red head groaned that sent a vibration through Alina and made her grip on the hair stronger, "Holy shit if you continue like I'm going to cum soon," warned Alina. As soon as she said that Ginny's face wasn't near the Davis daughter, who quickly sat up on the desk and brought Ginny towards her face by her shirt, "What the fuck, I was getting close."

"Didn't want you to release just yet," the red head pecked the other girl's lips and got out of her grip, "Plus I think it's about time we get all of our clothes off before we continue any further," with that said she didn't hesitate to strip off her any clothing items she wore on her body. Alina stared at her in fascination and lust, "I want to do something different again before we can call it a night," Ginny spoke as she approached the Slytherin to unhook her bra, "I want to try some sixty-nine on this desk. I'll actually allow you to be the top for the first time tonight."

Alina revealed a smile on her face after hearing that she would be the top for the activity and made room for Ginny to climb onto the teacher's desk and followed after her. Alina positioned for her face to be above Ginny's pussy. This was about to be her first time having her way with Ginny even though she wouldn't be able to do all the things she wanted to do with the Gryffindor that night. Both of them started at the same time with their mouths placed on the other's pussy. With Alina being wet from a few moments ago it was more likely she was the first out of the two to moan.

Ginny Weasley tasted like the most delicious meal on Earth. The brunette didn't understand how but within seconds she became into the moment and was addicted to the way the Weasley tasted on her tongue. No more than moments later did Ginny spill a moan out loud for Alina to clearly hear. This was Alina's turn to explore the other with her tongue and she felt so much enjoyment and pleasure while doing it. The moans were vibrations on the other which forced them to break away for a second to react, "Holy shit! Fuck! Keep doing that Alina!," Ginny nearly screamed.

The Davis decided that it was her mission to make Ginny cum and she was determined to do that. She took her thumb and rubbed circles on her clit with her tongue inside the red head. This made Ginny slightly shake in pleasure and grip the edge of the desk. It seemed as though Ginny's mission was to also make Alina cum soon because she returned to the method she was doing when Alina only had her back on the desk. In a matter of seconds the said girl's hands were on Ginny's legs as she tried her best to not scream her lungs out from how great she was feeling, "Oh my fucking God, Ginny! You know what that does to me."

They both muffled the rest of their cried in each other until they finally released, panting from the events. Their faces separate from each other's pussy and they rolled on their sides, they faced each other and stared. It took a few minutes before Alina felt like she was alright to talk again, "I have never had sex with a girl before but I'd say for our first times you were fantastic, Weasley."

The said girl chuckled, "You were pretty good as well. We better get dressed and clean the rest of this classroom before someone comes in and checks on us," she struggled to get up but did so meanwhile Alina beside her still gathering up her strength to do normal things such as walking. Alina's uniform was thrown on top of her and she slowly put them back on, she turned around and saw the stated of Ginny's hair. It was definitely messy from Alina's grip, who approached Ginny and fixed her red hair, "Thank you."

The two finished cleaning and making themselves presentable before exiting the classroom. Before they went their ways to their dormitories they kissed each other on the cheek goodnight. The moment Alina changed into her pyjamas and snuggled up in her bed her mind couldn't help but wonder about the wonderful night she just had. Usually when she had sex, the boys wouldn't even think of how she felt through it. It turned boring quickly, but with Ginny it was different and not because they were the same gender. Alina felt the most amount of lust and desire for anyone than she ever felt. She experienced the most amount of pleasure that night than any other day or night. The only way she found she could fall asleep was remembering all that happened.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath after their night together

Alina wandered in the library to find Ginny. It was two days since the night they spent together and once again they hadn't spoken since they said goodbye to each other. The Slytherin wondered if this was going to happen often where they would be intimate and then not talking again until Alina was sick of the silence and the whole thing happened all over again. Whenever she spent the night with a boy the situation would usually end with the boy chasing her and Alina told them lies that were pulled out of her ass about why they couldn't continue any further with their relationship. Now that the role switched with Alina being the one who was chasing Ginny and she didn't enjoy it one bit.

Something small bumped into Alina, who moved from the impact but it wasn't hard enough to knock her down, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" an unknown Hufflepuff girl apologised quickly from the realisation of who she just bumped into, "I really am sorry, I didn't see you there. Please forgive me-"

A male Ravenclaw and a female Gryffindor approached the scene. The three seemed to be in a year above Alina, "Blake, what the hell. We talked about this," said the Gryffindor. The three student's eyes widened a little as they realised who this Blake person ran into.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you but I will leave you all with a warning. Next time I won't be so nice," Alina warned with a threatening glare and a small smile. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both grabbed one hand each of their friend and practically bolted away while they began to discuss to the Hufflepuff about what just happened and didn't miss the opportunity to scold at her as well. From Alina's perspective it seemed like Blake took the child position of the trio and the other two were their parents.

For the rest of that day and the day after that Ginny was nowhere to be found. Was she avoiding her? Alina had eventually chosen to stop wasting her time finding Ginny and planned that she was going to wait for Ginny to come to her. Meanwhile she had to finish a task, she obtained the unicorn hair from the other night of sneaking out and luckily that time she wasn't caught. The only ingredient left was the cup of water from the Black Lake and then the list would be completed. She revealed a small container out of her school bag, scooped up the water in it and closed the container.

Alina turned around and caught a glimpse of a familiar red head approaching her, the Slytherin decided to pretend that she didn't see her and placed the sealed container into her school bag. She stood up and started to walk away from the Black Lake and from Ginny's direction. Running footsteps were heard behind her and a voice called her name, Alina didn't know what else to do other than to ignore her. It was payback in a way. Treating others the way you want to be treated. The only way she was stopped in her tracks was when a hand grabbed her arm, "Why are you ignoring me?" Ginny asked.

"Why haven't you talked to me since detention?" Alina asked back without hesitation, she didn't want to listen to any excuses the Gryffindor had. She didn't want this to become a habit, she refused for that to happen. The girl was Alina Davis for fucks sakes, the girl who did whatever she wanted, when she wanted and she never owed anything to anyone nor was she weak for some girl she befriended. This was the second time Ginny had said nothing to her.

"I don't know why, I've just been more cautious since then. Maybe it's because we hooked up and I was worried that someone somehow had figured it out what happened but I just became a little paranoid and cautious," Alina finally turned around and stared into Ginny's brown eyes, which were scared, "That's over now and I'm feeling normal again," Silence crept its way into the air, "Holy shit, Alina. You must say something, even if you want to tell me off for the way I have acted, talk to me" begged Ginny, still with her hand on Alina's arm, her eyes even more scared.

"I'll only forgive you if you apologise and convince me that you won't pull this shit again. I don't want to wait around for someone to come for them to end up disappointing me. Do I make myself clear?" The redhead nodded enthusiastically, "Good girl, now let me hear those words."

"I'm sorry and I promise that I will never leave you in the dark like that ever again," Ginny apologised. Alina smiled warmly and hugged the red head. They puled apart and Alina saw that Ginny's eyes softened and weren't so scared anymore, "I suggest that we send letters to each other every day so that we know when we can meet up or not."

The Slytherin nodded in agreement, "That sounds like fantastic idea."

Ginny glanced all around her to see if there was anyone visibly nearby, "Let's go back to our secret spot, I want to talk to you," their journey back towards the Black Lake was silent and that was fine with the both of them. When they arrived Alina sat on the ground and pulled the other girl to the ground, they both smiled at each other happily and were glad to be in each other's presence once again, "I want to talk about our relationship," Alina nodded at her to continue. These types of conversations never sat well with her because when people started with 'I want to talk about...' always meant that a very serious conversation followed after that. And she didn't enjoy having serious conversations if someone else started it, "Since we spent that time together, it felt so good that I couldn't help but want to do that again with you."

Alina's mood lifted at that sentence, "I'm so glad that I am not the only one here feeling the same way. You gave me the most enjoyable time and the most pleasure I have received from any male in our year. I want to do that more and more."

Ginny folded her legs and faced Alina, confused at her next choice of words, "So if we both want to sleep together yet do not wish to become a couple, what does that make us?"

Alina immediately knew the term for their situation, "It's called friends with benefits," That made the red head have an even more confused facial expression, "That means that we are friends who occasionally have sex with each other, is that what you want to happen?"

"Yes. That's perfectly fine with me," Ginny answered with a wide smile on her face.

"If I'm not wrong, I'd say that your becoming more and more of a bad girl. Sleeping with a Slytherin and sneaking around like this. I might be a terrible influence on you," Alina teased with a wink at the end and a playful smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes at the girl and laid her head on Alina's shoulder for the rest of the afternoon.

That night Alina entered her shared dorm with only a few other Slytherin girls were present. Earlier she had given her little brother the materials she didn't have before and was grateful for the trouble she went through to gather them. Her pyjama drawer opened and she searched for something comfortable to wear, the two notes and the necklace were usually seen somewhere because they were always in a new spot in there, but it wasn't to be seen. Without the other girls suspecting anything she thoroughly searched for the items. No luck. The logical conclusion dawned on the brunette teenager, someone must have stolen it. If someone stole it then was the prank over? Did they get bored and decide on another target or do a harsher prank on her? Maybe this meant that her life would go back to her normal before those objects came into her life?


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brother and sister bonding time and some smut at the end

The Slytherin siblings were in the young boy's dorm one morning. With all the ingredients he needed, Zach was able to start on his next invention. His older sister's thoughts weren't completely with that moment, her mind wondered to the red head girl that was in the same castle as Alina was. The desire to have Ginny's body against hers once again expanded more and more as the hands on the clocks ticked. Zach had no idea of what was going on between his sister and Ginny Weasley. It wasn't that Alina was afraid of his reaction, he was more accepting of relationship between different houses, but she didn't want him to know because he couldn't always keep his mouth shut. She wanted to leave the room to find Ginny and fulfil her lustful desires but this was their sibling bonding time and she wasn't going to leave her brother until the activity was over.

With the speed Zach had worked in he got the invention made in minutes. This time it was a liquid that was a very dark blue and as the brother poured it into a small vile there was small bubbles in it, "What is your prediction this time?" asked Alina.

Zach looked up at his sister with a lively sparkle in his eyes, "I predict that whoever drinks this liquid will have their skin covered in red bumps and their eyes won't see a squint of colour temporarily. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds so wonderful that I will test it out at lunch today," Alina took the vile from Zach's hands and placed it in her school bag, "Now you need to get ready for class, mister," she pointed to the pyjamas he still had on. Luckily he didn't put up a fight against her and dragged her out of the room so that he could get dressed.

Alina was able to sneak out of class without being seen moments before the lunch signal went off so that she was able to drop the liquid into someone's cup. She had chosen a table from the Hufflepuff house and spilled the liquid into the cup. The lunch signal went off. Alina hid at the corner nearest to the exit of the room in case she needed a quick getaway. Students began to fill up their house table, Alina couldn't wait to see the results for this new invention. Her eyes fixated on the cup that was spiked with Zach's liquid to know who her next victim was. It was the same person who bumped into her the other day, it couldn't be planned any better.

Alina watched in fascination as the Hufflepuff drank a sip from the cup and her face scrunched up at the taste. Her two friends as well from the other day gazed at her in concern and pointed at something on her face. Blake touched it and shrieked in terror, "I can't see colour! What's happening to my skin?" Blake turned around and ran towards the exit, shortly followed by her other friends. Alina could easily get a glimpse of red bumps forming on her body and smirked at her brother at the Slytherin table. Her eyes then travelled to Ginny's face, who also held a smirk.

That following weekend afternoon, Alina saw Draco Malfoy near his dorm by himself and came close to his ear, "You got what I want?", he nodded with a smile and disappeared to his dorm. A minute later he returned with a bottle of firewhisky, "Thanks again, I owe you one," Alina thanked and grabbed the bottle form out of Draco's grasp.

They were acquaintances through their parents being Death Eaters. Their relationship was kind of complicated, Alina would be the free therapist when he needed someone to talk to about the Death Eater related issues and he supplied her with firewhisky whenever she asked for it, "You know, you always say that but you never really pay me back with anything. You're also my therapist so that's enough."

Alina smiled in a friendly manner, "Yeah, I knwo but if there is anything else you need, come to me," Draco then wiggled his eyebrows, "Anything except that."

Draco smirked in amusement, "I'm only teasing, besides I am not interested in you like that."

"Thank fucking God for that. You got a special someone?"

"You could say that. Now go before someone sees us."

Alina left the Slytherin common room and snuck out to the Black Lake, she grew more and more fond of the spot where she and Ginny would meet up. From a distance Alina could tell that there were a few candles in her spot and a red head sat on a picnic rug. Earlier that day they exchanged letters that agreed they were going to spend some time by the lake that night. Alina was going to bring the firewhisky and Ginny was suppose to sort out a picnic that the red head insisted she set up. They greeted each other with tight hugs and began to chat up a storm with food and alcohol. They were careful to not get completely hammered but they still weren't their usual selves, "You are like so fucking pretty, I don't understand how you don't realise it," Alina complimented with her head in Ginny's lap.

Ginny continuously ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, "Shut the hell up, compared to me you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Nope, your only saying that to be nice. You are a sexy little shit and when we are sober enough, if it's alright with you, I am going to fuck the shit out of you like you did to me at detention."

"I have been horny for the past few days so I give you my full ass permission to fuck the shit out of me," they both silently agreed to not have another sip of firewhisky and sober up just to fulfil their lust for each other. The task was done in thirty minutes.

"You sobered up yet?"

"Yeah, you ready?

"Always." Alina climbed on top of the Gryffindor's lap while she still sat on the ground and bent her head down to meet with Ginny's neck. What started with quick pecks quickly followed by harsh, strong and longer kisses. Alina bit on a spot that caused Ginny to hiss through her teeth. The sound made Alina to chuckle innocently, "Tonight you shall be at my mercy the way I was at yours," Alina pecked Ginny's jaw, "You shall obey me like I obeyed you," another peck on the cheek, "Since you made me feel so good last time I will make you feel the same," another peck next to her mouth, "But if you don't do as I say then you won't get that satisfaction. Do I make myself clear?," Alina whispered, her lips ghosted over Ginny's.

Ginny's breathes were heavy from the affects the girl on top of her had. It might've seemed like simple affectionate touches but to Ginny Weasley it appeared to be more than that, "Yes, Alina."

Heat rushed to the said girl's cheeks at the sound of her name, "Good." Ginny closed her eyes and shivered when she felt a pair of hands getting rid of her shirt and bra, she opened her eyes and saw that Alina too had gotten rid of her shirt and bra, "I must admit that you have amazing breasts," complimented Alina before her mouth dove onto one of them and started sucking lightly. She wanted to see how she could get Ginny Weasley crumble underneath her.

"Aren't they the first boobs you have seen other than your own?" Ginny replied. Alina glared at her and bit on Ginny's neck again but harder, "Ouch." The pain was quickly forgotten when a gasp escaped Ginny's mouth at the feeling of Alina's mouth on her body. A hand grasped onto the other breast and fiddled with the nipple a little. The sensation made Ginny tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair and tug it harshly and Alina moaned at her actions. It was a mixture of fondling, sucking, biting and kissing them, there was no pattern in what she was doing. Alina didn't want to do the same action for more than thirty seconds.

"Take off the rest of your clothing," Alina ordered and stood up from her place on Ginny's lap to take off her own pants and underwear while she stared at Ginny laying down on the picnic blanket while she did the same. After everything was taken off Alina's face in had taken place between Ginny's thighs and admired the sight in front of her. Her mouth began to suck on the place that Ginny did at detention, although this time it was performed on the said girl. The Gryffindor had no shame in letting every sound that meant she was enjoying herself out of her mouth.

"Oh m- that feels good," expressed Ginny, one of her hands gripped onto the picnic blanket below her and the other hand was still trapped in Alina's hair. The Slytherin slid her hand up the girl's stomach and Ginny grabbed onto Alina's hand for dear life as the pleasure grew more and more. The other hand rubbed Ginny's clit slowly which made Ginny's back arch and her hips bucked against the hand and the tongue that explored her. Sweat slowly started to form on Ginny's forehead as she continued to moan loudly as the sensation went on for minutes, meanwhile Alina's mouth acted as though it was feeding on a delicious meal. The taste of Ginny quickly became addicting and she didn't want to stop but also desired to feel pleasure herself, although that would have to be another time. That night it was all about Ginny's pleasure.

After a moment or two Ginny spoke up again, "I-I'm close, A-Alina" this thrilled the Slytherin and she made her movements faster, in a matter of seconds Ginny's legs began to shake from the pleasure and she shrieked as she came. Alina's face appeared away from Ginny's pussy and she stared at the girl, who glistened in sweat and attempted to catch her breath.

Alina crawled above Ginny and continued to stare at her in awe and the Gryffindor lazily returned the gaze, "I have another confession, I enjoy seeing you like this."

The red head caressed both of Alina's cheeks as they stared at each other for a minute, "It's your turn now."

Alina only shook her head, "No, tonight is about you because you already played with me and I haven't gotten the chance to play with you."

"Please, let me do this. I want to give you something in return. It's only fair."

This moment wasn't about two very horny teenagers. Neither of them could put their finger on it but they did know that the atmosphere no longer had that urge to feel pleasure quickly. Instead it was to somewhat be in the moment. The brunette sighed, "Alright."

Ginny sat on the picnic blanket behind Alina and one of her hands slid down along her body to the place where Alina desired to feel good the most. Ginny had her other hand cautiously around Alina's neck and slowly gripped it. The Slytherin allowed her head to fall on the red head's shoulder and enjoy the sensation of her being choked while she was feeling even more pleasure from her pussy. Ginny's hand explored a bit of Alina down there to find that the brunette was insanely wet from what she did to Ginny. She wasted no more time and entered a finger in Alina. With Alina already being wet it was quicker for the moans to escape her than it was for Ginny. The red head pushed the hair on Alina's neck out of the way and leaned her head down to Alina's neck and started kissing her neck as the other girl did earlier. Alina kept her breath heavy and closed her eyes at the feeling of Ginny's finger exploring inside her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" questioned Ginny in a whisper. Alina didn't feel like replying in words, instead it was hum. The slow pace of the finger changed to two fingers and a faster pace, Alina let out a whimper and grabbed the shoulder her head wasn't rested on.

"F-fuck. You're doing a-amazing, Ginny. I'm sure y-you'll make me cum in seconds," Alina managed to get out before another loud moan followed.

"If allowed, can I ask something from you?" Ginny questioned again. Alina nodded in approval, "Look at me when you cum."

"If you want that to happen then I suggest that you go faster right now because I think I might be clo-," Ginny didn't need to hear the rest.

Her fingers obeyed and Alina's free hand grabbed onto Ginny's leg that rested next to her and arched her back. Ginny held Alina's chin and guided her to meet her stare, "Oh holy fuck, don't you dare stop. I need you right now Ginny. Oh fuck!" she screamed while fighting to keep her eyes open. Her mouth remained open as the loudest moan she ever let out was open in the air. Alina released. The Gryffindor closed the distance between their mouths and her tongue entered Alina's mouth. The Slytherin returned the affection but changed her position back to Ginny's lap without breaking the kiss. The red head squeezed Alina's ass and the said girl decided that it was about time they pulled away, "You were so good tonight," Alina complimented.

"I have to admit, seeing your face as you cum was a brilliant sight," Ginny smiled.


	10. please read for future smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm please answer it'll help me

so I am currently writing the next chapter and I wanna know if there was any kinks, scenarios or anything such as that for the future smut in this book because I would LOVE to know what you guys would want since you are my readers.

I will not delete this part until the story is completed so don't worry about there being a time limit. Yes I have done something like this before and deleted it but now that this story is getting more attention I wanted to ask again.

pretty please comment what you want for the smut and comment anything that you want. this is a 100% safe place.


	11. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ginny and alina discuss their relationship

The next day Alina received a note when she opened her textbook in Potions class that had simply ordered her to go to a specific classroom at lunch. The handwriting was easily recognised as Ginny Weasley's handwriting so Alina wasn't freaked out or suspicious by the note. The Slytherin couldn't help but wonder if this was how they would let the other know when someone was horny between the two. Maybe it was something entirely different. Either way she would know soon.

Alina made sure that the second the signal for lunch went off she would be out that door. The Davis girl herself questioned her actions when it was only Ginny who she was sure she was meeting up with. Ginny Weasley, a girl that Alina cared about the more she spent time with the Weasley. When Alina opened the classroom door the red head had already beat her there. The room was empty and the condition of it was as though the room wasn't touched all day, "Is this your new way of telling me that your horny, Weasley?" Alina questioned as she placed her school bag on what would be the teacher's desk and faced the Gryffindor, who had already taken her school robe off and placed it on a chair nearby.

The said girl rolled her eyes with a small smirk, "Ever since we've started to hook up you've been hornier and more dirty minded than I could ever picture you to be," she walked over to Alina and linked her arms with hers, who smiled at the gesture. What Ginny said was true, the more they have hung out together ever since their first sexual experience Alina was more vocal about the dirty jokes and references in her head, which never failed to make the Weasley girl chuckle.

"Oh I have always been like this, I just hide it well from the rest of the school," the Slytherin placed a peck on the cheek before she broke her arm away from Ginny's and faced her fully but they were still so close to each other, "Let's get to what we're really here for, I know that you didn't just send me that note to hang out. Was there something specific you needed to talk about?" she spoke gently since they were so close together their fingers were easily touching.

Ginny Weasley's posture didn't change nor did her facial expression from the position they were in, it seemed to be second nature for them to be near each other, "I wanted to talk to you about us," Alina's eyebrows knitted in confusion, she personally didn't understood what they would talk about in terms of their relationship, "We have had sex twice now and since it's obvious we are going to continue to do it several times, I was thinking maybe we might set some rules, talk about kinks and where we could actually have some fun other than the Black Lake or in a classroom during detention."

The Gryffindor waited for the other to answer as Alina's mind ticked along with the words that just came out of her mouth, "Of course we can. Where would you like to start?" Alina questioned calmly. Ginny agreed with a nod of her head. The Slytherin took out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. She took a seat in the teacher's chair, ready to write with her equipment placed in front of her.

Ginny took a seat on the desk next to the parchment with her legs crossed. Alina held a small thought that sitting on desks when they were alone in a classroom was slowly becoming a thing, not that she didn't mind if it was, "The rules," Ginny pulled out a small piece of crumbled paper from her pocket. She was prepared, "Rule number one, no one knows about this." The room would've been silent if it wasn't for the sound of the quill scratching against the parchment, "Rule number two, if one of us gets a partner we must stop this. Rule number three, if one of us catches feelings we must also stop this. That could mess things up horribly and I am not one for messy situations."

"You didn't mind the messy situation from last night," Alina commented with a cheeky smile which quickly disappeared when her gaze caught a serious face of Ginny Weasley. Alina cleared her throat, "Sorry, couldn't help myself," she whispered. The dirty minded girl returned to her writing, "Anymore rules?" Alina questioned as she leaned into the back of the chair to not get her back sore from being hunched over the simple piece of parchment in front of her.

"Yes, only one more. Rule number four, we must both enjoy ourselves the entire time."

Alina smirked and brought the quill back to the parchment again, "Damn Weasley, those are some good rules I must say".

Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Yes of course they were, they were created by me," the red head flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically, which made Alina lightly chuckle, "Now we shall discuss kinks, what are yours?".

"You really want to know what turns me on?"

"That's what came out of my fucking mouth."

Alina sighed as she thought about what kink she could say first, "I enjoyed being dominant over you, taking full control of your body. I enjoyed being submissive to you as well but I much prefer being in control. To be completely honest I'm not sure if you can handle me if I get my hands on some toys to play you with."

Ginny teased her with a roll of her eyes, "Well you're not the only one who enjoys to dominate than to be dominated. I'll only tell you this once, Davis, learn your place and know that I am a better at dominating than you are."

Alina scoffed at the ridiculous words that came out of the red head's mouth, "Fuck no. I am."

"No I definitely am."

Alina stood up from the chair and immediately one of her hands wrapped around Ginny's neck. The impact nearly made the red head fall on her back. Alina brought her head close to Ginny's ear and whispered to the girl beneath her, "You know what else turns me on? The thought of you squirming as you beg for your release with my tongue and fingers inside of you," The Slytherin's hand moved slowly to Ginny's thigh and caressed it as she spoke, "Your moans so loud that I can't choose whether to gag you or to make you quieten down with my lips on yours. Then when you think that I'm finally going to let you cum, I don't," her hand slithered to underneath Ginny's skirt and lightly touched the piece of fabric that covered Ginny's pussy, "and those lovely moans turned into a whine only because I refused to let you release," Alina's hand moved underneath the fabric and teased Ginny's folds with her fingers, "I do nearly the same thing again and again throughout the night with something changing every time until your crying for me to fuck you until you can cum."

The Slytherin removed her hands off the Weasley girl's skin and she returned to her previous position in the chair. Ginny Weasley's face could be easily described as flustered and embarrassed. Alina raised her eyebrows, waiting for Ginny to say something. The red in her cheeks easily gave her away that she most certainly enjoyed the sound of those words. Ginny tried to say something, to say anything. Nothing. Her mouth hung open and her mind was blank on how to respond. The Davis girl fought a smirk to reveal. She knew that she had won that fight.

Alina drew a line underneath where she wrote the rules and drew another line down the middle from that first line. She was drawing a column for their kinks, "I also very much enjoy thought of edging, gagging, bondage, knife play, choking, impact play, role play and just in general would love to experiments some toys on you," she wrote them down as she spoke calmly as if nothing just happened between the two of them. Alina glanced up at Ginny, who seemed to be more calm than she was a moment ago, "What are yours?".

Ginny Weasley took a deep breathe as she thought how to answer the question, "I would like to experiment with many kinks to figure out what I like. The ones I know that I have a kink for is degradation, choking and impact play," she answered with confidence. The quill was brought back to the parchment again along with Alina's attention. The red head gracefully got off the desk and approached Alina Davis from behind, her fingers twirled in the Slytherin's black hair as she continued to write down Ginny's answer.

Alina quietly hummed at the soft feeling of her hair being played with. The sound of the quill against the parchment stopped and the teenager laid back into the chair with closed eyes. The Gryffindor above her changed her style and started to run her fingers from one hand through Alina's hair slowly while the fingers from the other hand massaged Alina's scalp, "We should think of a safe word, don't you think?" Ginny asked. Alina simply nodded, still in a trance from the work of the girl's fingertips. A chuckle escaped through Ginny's lips at how the Alina Davis. The girl who did whatever the fuck she wanted, the girl who never shown weakness, was sitting in a chair and her mind was lost as another girl massaged her scalp and run her fingers through her hair, "I'm thinking 'Red'. It could be short for a red flag."

Ginny's fingers stopped their movements and glided down both of Alina's arms. The teenager in the chair had come back to her full senses. "That's a great idea for a safe word," she agreed and wrote the word on the top left corner of the parchment. She spun around to face Ginny, "For the place we should have our fun with each other, maybe we'd have a look around first before we officially decide."

"Agreed. I'll ask Fred and George if they know any hidden rooms. I'll make up some excuse if they ask me, of course."

"That's great. Anything else you wish to discuss?". The said girl shook her head, "Alright, I'll see you in class." They both moved away from each other to grab their things and exit the classroom with one of them leaving first and then a few minutes later the other followed without seeming suspicious.

-

Before Alina got a chance to leave the classroom with everyone else an elderly voice stopped her, "Miss Davis, please stay back. I must speak to you," ordered Professor McGonagall. They both travelled to her desk, "I am very worried about your grades, dear. Lately I have seen you try harder more than usual and I want to help you pass this class. That's why I getting Mr Green to tutor you until you don't need him," Alina turned her gaze over her shoulder and caught Parker Green standing there at the doorway. They locked eyes for a moment before her gaze returned to Professor McGonagall, "Do you understand?".

"Yes, Professor."

"Very good. You can leave," Professor McGonagall dismissed the young girl. Alina didn't miss the opportunity to leave the classroom.

Parker Green. They were going to be her tutor. It was the same Ravenclaw student that was friends with the Hufflepuff named Blake. Alina had heard whispers from nearby conversations that Parker was one of the top students in every class. A lot of smart and a lot of fight in them. Not only was they known for their marks, but they were also known for the actions that they had acted on due to their anger. Nobody would say that it was an anger problem, instead it was said that they were just protecting their friends. Parker had gained some hate as well, not a lot since when it first started everyone then learned from those who made the mistake of bullying Parker Green. The bullying was all over of them coming out as genderfluid. And now they were going to tutor her.

-

That afternoon Zach and Alina had decided to gossip in the younger boy's dorm when no one else would be in the room at the same time. There wasn't anything major to talk about unfortunately. All they could find to talk about in the gossiping topic was the relationship status between students in their year. Alina didn't have any idea where Zach got all of his information from since she wasn't sure that anyone would let him know about anything since he was related to her. But there he was, spilling every detail of every heartbreak, breakup and secrets of his classmate's relationships. Meanwhile, Alina barely had anything to say on her part except for the breakdowns she had witnessed in the bathrooms here and there.

The brother and sister laughed at how ridiculous a breakup occurred when Alina caught a glimpse of a shiny object poking form underneath her brother's pillow, "What's this?" she asked. Zach shrugged lazily. Alina got up and approached his side of the room.

Zach didn't look back at what she was looking at, "That might be something for a paper I'm doing," he added.

"Why the fuck do you have these?" Her hands grabbed the objects underneath his pillow and revealed the letters and the necklace. The same ones that appeared in her room and mysteriously disappeared.


	12. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zach is in trouble ooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things before the chapter starts about updating. ONE. I started school this week and since I am in my final year at high school there is so much pressure on me and so much assessments to do that will slow down my writing on this book. TWO. I have a few other fanfics that are starting to get more and more attention so I am also trying to update those book as well. Thanks for reading this if you did and please enjoy the chapter!

The Davis brother was silent, the realisation that his older sister had found some items she wasn't suppose to lay her eyes on again had slapped him in the face. His mouth had hung open and his eyes were so wide they might've just popped out. Dread flowed through him. 

"I said," Alina started to say through clenched teeth and her breathing heavy, the necklace and notes were brought closer to her, "Why the fuck do you have these?". The veins in her forehead started to become more visible than normal as her anger started to boil inside her. This was the last thing she had wanted to find. She didn't want to accept that her baby brother had taken something that held much value to her, not the notes, but the necklace that used to be placed around her mother's neck. There was no way she could deny this any longer when she had discovered the truth, "Zach. Answer. Me. Now."

The younger sibling stood up from his spot on the floor and took a step back as a precaution. He wasn't afraid of her, but he still had to be a bit cautious when she was that pissed, "I-I went to see if you had gotten any new ingredients for me to use so I searched through every inch of your side of the room and found the necklace and letters. I took them because those letters seemed strange and I was worried that you had gotten yourself into some serious trouble. I was trying to protect you."

Alina closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to reduce her anger, she refused to allow her anger get the best of her in front of him, even though she had let out some of it already, "That's my job," she said more calmly but her fist was clenched, something she did since she was a young child to handle her anger without acting out on it. She had only made herself do it at the rare times she was beyond furious, "I'm the older one here and it is my role to protect you, not the other way around."

Zach's eyes softened at her words, "I'm sorry, I did what I thought was the right thing," Alina took a seat on Zach's bed, staring at the jewellery and ran a hand through her hair, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Zach had taken a step or two towards his sister, sensing that she was more approachable than a few seconds before.

Alina thought for a moment, "The thing is, I don't know what is even happening. The necklace belongs to mother but the letters just appeared out of nowhere. I have a theory that they are definitely connected but how they are is a mystery." 

The younger boy snatched the pieces of paper out of his sister's hands, who was now calm enough to not snap at him, and stared at them for a moment. He had read books where the topic were on coded messages from their home library, "Maybe there is a code hidden in the notes?"

The Slytherin girl shrugged, "Sure. That's better than anything else I have done so far. Where shall we start?"

Zach sat next to his sister with a loud sigh, "Well there is no spelling mistakes so we can't find the message through any misspelt letters."

Alina's thoughts reminded her of another conversation she had eavesdropped on from a group of students. One of them had been reading a book that had three siblings decoding their missing twin friend's location with putting together every letter from each note the friends had sent them. Alina had an idea there was a possibility this was a similar situation to that book, "What about if we looked at the first letter at the beginning of every line?" 

The younger sibling's eyes sparkled at the idea, "It's not a bad idea, I'll get a piece of parchment and a quill," Zach got up and gathered the required objects out of a draw from his bed side table and returned. Alina's finger pointed at every first letter in each new line while Zach wrote them down. 

IMALIVE

The Davis children's eyes widened as they pieced together that the word is supposed to be split into two words. IM ALIVE. Alina carefully placed the notes on the bed next to her and she stared at her lap in disbelief, meanwhile her brother rested his head in his hands. The message sunk into their heads as seconds went by in silence. Alina found it hard to say something, to say anything. The woman that she had assumed was either dead or missing, she had assumed that she was never going to speak or see again had sent her a coded message along with a necklace to prove that it was her that sent it.

Zach revealed his face away from his hands, a few tears had flowed down his cheeks, "But how? Why contact us? Why now? Does father know? What will we do? Maybe this is a cry for help and we're too late," he hurriedly spoke out his thoughts.

His sister wrapped her arm around him and caressed her thumb on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down and to comfort him. Thoughts had raced through her head of answers to those questions. She went to the most logical explanation to her that made her feel satisfied with, "It must be the Dark Lord. Maybe she's hiding from him. It would make sense since she's suppose to be dead after the incident."

Silence fell between them again and there was one major thought that Zach held a desire to ask since the Dark Lord was brought up into the conversation, "Alina, What plans does the Dark Lord have for you?"

The said girl turned her face to him, her lips in a tight line as she could figure out an appropriate answer to the question, "That is something that I shall never reveal to you until it is your time."

He had known what she meant, however he still asked, "Time for what?"

Alina pushed a few strands out of his face and smiled motherly, "You'll know eventually. Take my advice, kid, don't bother yourself with this. You may have helped me figure out the mystery but I don't want you to be in any trouble that I can't get you out of. It's best to stay out of this and let me handle it. I am the older one here an it is my job to protect you. Promise?"

"I promise."

-

Not long after Alina was told that she was to be tutored by Parker Green, they had owled Alina to them meet at the courtyard after classes to begin their tutoring sessions. It was safe to say that the Slytherin was completely confused and grew more and more furious with herself at how much she didn't know about Transfiguration. The Ravenclaw had also started to fume and act impatient because no matter how hard they had tried, Alina couldn't understand anything Parker had explained to her.

"I can see why McGonogall needed me to tutor you, clearly your brain is not big enough to handle such complicated information," commented Parker whilst they were quizzing Alina on the wand movements for each charm.

The said girl rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that afternoon, "Can you shut up for once and actually help me? All you've done is read to me shit that is in a textbook and haven't actually shown me that you have any knowledge memorised in that oh so smart head of yours," she got up form her spot on a bench in the area and towered over Parker in his seat, her hands rested on her knees, "Are you going to stop sucking the teacher's dicks and teach me in the way they want you to or are you going to teach me in the way that you want?"

Parker had stared at her with a smirk at her words, a reaction that Alina certainly didn't expect, "If you want to keep on asking me questions then I've got one for you. What's it like to be close to a Weasley?"

The brunette looked around her quickly to see if anyone had heard what was just said into the air. Her face was closer to the Ravenclaw and she whispered, "How much do you know?" venom had laced through her tone. Her plan was to shut the conversation as quick as possible but also to get much information out of Parker as possible about her relationship with Ginny Weasley.

Their smirk grew wider. They had gotten her in a vulnerable spot that she was sure she would never be in when it was involved the red head Gryffindor, "Only that you two hang out at the Black Lake sometimes. My turn to ask a question now, friends or lovers?"

The Slytherin raised her eyebrows, surprised at how bold Parker was acting, "First of all, you sound like a pervert. Second of all, I think that you only knowing that we talk to each other outside of class is good enough."

The Ravenclaw stood up from their spot on the bench and started to pack up their things, completely unaffected at how Alina wouldn't give him the information he asked for, "We don't know each other that well, I get it," they had stalked off without another word and yet no matter how much Alina desired for the conversation to be forgotten about, she needed one more answer before she could drop the whole thing.

She took her turn of packing up her stuff and she followed Parker, who was on their way to God knows where. Her feet carried her to stop them by tugging their arm to face her, "Have you told anyone?" she continued to whisper her words to them, aware that there were a few students nearby.

Parker glanced around them this time, "No, but I will unless you do something for me."

Alina crossed her arms and returned to her normal posture, "Didn't take you as the type to blackmail, Green. What do I have to do?"

"My friends is doing this thing where we help people more because we want to make their lives better, because it's the right thing to do and all that shit," Parker rolled their eyes at how stupid it clearly seemed to them, "Obviously not my idea. I haven't helped anyone so far meanwhile the rest of my little group have made friends with at least one other person. I want to help you by getting your marks higher and sitting with my friends at lunch and breakfast to prove to them that I am actually participating in the agreement. Do we have a deal?" they reached out a hand towards the Slytherin teenager.

Alina stared at their hand hesitantly, if this was what she would have to do to keep her secret friendship with Ginny she would gladly do it. For the sake of their protection and reputations. The Slytherin shook the Ravenclaw's hand, "Deal."

-

It was in the early morning of a weekend when Alina had seated herself in front of the fire that heated up the Slytherin common room. A pair of lour and obnoxious footsteps had entered the almost empty area. Alina didn't need to look behind her to know who had stumbled upon her presence, "What do you want?"

Draco Malfoy wasn't drunk at all, although he must've been tired to the point where he had wanted to talk to her with no filter at all. He took a seat next to her in front of the fire that had slowly decreased through the night, "What does it fucking look like? I need you as my free therapist for the rest of the night."

"That's not true," Alina revealed the bottle of Fire Whiskey on her other side with a smug smile on her features, "You pay me with this delicious drink almost every weekend for my fabulous services."

Draco slightly smirked at the bottle, "That's true. Now let me vent to you, I can't sleep unless I do this."

"Hang on," Alina got up bolted to her shared dorm quietly and grabbed two small glasses she had stolen from her father before she was sent back to Hogwarts. She poured the liquid almost equally in both glasses and handed one to Draco, who accepted still with that smirk on his face, "Carry on."

The Slytherin boy sighed while he decided how to begin the thoughts that drowned him everyday, "I don't want to do this. I never wanted to do this, but I have to do it to protect my family. Our school years at Hogwarts are supposed to be filled with laughter and really anything but death and destruction at every corner," Draco placed the glass on the ground and revealed the Dark Mark he had been hiding from his classmates all year, "I haven't even had this bloody mark for a fucking year and already I want out but I have no choice. I never did."

Alina drank down her drink in one gulp and poured some more of the alcoholic drink into her glass. She had understood him, for his situation was very similar to hers, although still not exactly. Her future was already decided for her since she was in her mother's womb. She would get the Dark Mark in the middle of that year and become a Death Eater for eternity. The thought made the teenager slightly nauseous, she didn't want to murder innocent people but she would have to obey the Dark Lord in order to protect her family.

"Remember that you're not alone in this, I may not have that mark on my body yet but I understand the fear you're living in. My mother made a mistake right under the Dark Lord's nose.. oh shit I forgot for a moment that he doesn't have one. The guy should really get a nose job because how can he rule the wizarding world when everyone is going to make fun of the fact that he doesn't have a nose?" The blonde boy snorted in his drink in response meanwhile Alina giggled at herself, "He may be terrifying as fuck but someone could really use that as an insult against him if they were brave enough.." Alina's voice had trailed off.

Draco waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to the bitch making fun of the most dangerous wizard of all time. Let's go back to my problem, thank you," he reached over her lap to steal the bottle and pour more liquid that would slide down his throat in the next five seconds.

Alina stared at him with a hint of annoyance of his neediness of being the centre of attention, "As I was saying, we could learn from our parent's mistakes when it comes to the Dark Lord. You have me and Zach to have a similar situation like this. You aren't alone nor will you ever be alone. I know that it's hard for you but remember that this task will be over shortly. It's only two words and it's over. You don't even have to look."

Draco had scooted over to Alina a little and his eyes bored into the flames, "I don't know if that helped me but I will keep that in mind," his gaze shifted to Alina's eyes and a small smiled embraced his facial features, "Thank you for being born. If you weren't here then I think I might've gone mad just holding it all in."

"That's alright. I expect you to do the same for me when I am having a rough time with my tasks."

"I will."

A few moments passed in silence between the two before the girl had broken it with her voice, "Here's a thought, why is it so easy to kill witches and wizards? We're fucking magical and can do cool shit yet we can be killed with a spell that is two words? I want to fight whoever thought that bullshit was okay in the first place because that makes no sense to me."

"You're going to continue doing this for the rest of the night aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Night." 

Alina's thoughts were no longer clouded with the stuff that made no sense to her in the wizarding world, instead it was of everything that had happened with her brother had inspired her to think about her future. Her parents are Death Eaters and someday she would be too and then Zach would be next in line. When the time would come, what would that mean for her and Ginny? She didn't know if she had the stomach to tell her the truth but she also knew that someday Ginny would find out whether she wanted she to or not. A decision was made that night that her drunk mind thought was best. 

Alina and Ginny's friendship would end the moment she became a Death Eater.


	13. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm I kinda didn't bother with this one but hopefully you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm more ginny and alina spend more time together

Alina had owled Ginny a note to meet her at their spot at The Black Lake a shot while later. After what had happened with Parker the Slytherin felt the need to see the red head in order to calm down. Yes, things didn't go to plan with no one finding out. Yes, with only one person that caught them would mean that they would need to be sneakier when meeting up. No, did Alina enjoy this for a second. Just the thought of doing extra work in order to not get entirely disowned from her father stressed her out entirely to the point where her brain had a minor migraine. All she had wanted to do was talk to the Gryffindor she was taught to never befriend.

"Something's wrong," The said Weasley took a seat next to Alina, who took off her robe that covered her face whilst she laid on the grass. She raised her eyebrow at Ginny, "It's a school night and we have detention. With both of those in mind we have never seen each other privately like this. So something must've upset you so much that you couldn't wait until detention to tell me," Alina sat up and stared Ginny blankly, "So you better tell me now or I'll walk away before someone sees us because if you didn't realise, it's bloody daytime."

The brunette's gaze turned to the Black Lake and saw the shadows of the Giant Squid swimming around in the water. She felt a little sorry for it for the other night when she and Ginny had sex in the same spot a while ago, the poor thing must've heard their screams and moans. The wind in her hair made her face more visible and not a patch of skin was covered with it, "Parker Green knows about us."

Even though Alina couldn't see her face, she knew that Ginny's face didn't change. It didn't change because she didn't care, "That doesn't bother me."

Alina took a deep breathe, knowing where this would be leading to, "It bothers me," True, "My father is the only parental figure I have left," Lie, "Without his position in my life then I would be destroyed," Lie, "I hate hiding this as much as you do but I want to protect you from whatever the fuck my father will do to you if he finds out," True, "I'm a hundred percent sure that he has no idea about my attraction to girls," Lie, "I can't risk it," True.

Three. Three lies. Three lies that she told to someone who she thought she didn't need to lie to. The first lie were to protect the façade that her mother was never returning. Alina didn't know if she could fully trust Ginny with that secret. Didn't know the consequences of sharing that information and didn't want to take any chance of Ginny being affected by it. The second lie was the opposite of how she felt if her father left her life forever. She would be miss him no doubt, but not to the point where she would beg him to return. They had a few fun times together but mostly shut her out. She didn't know why she told that lie, it slipped out. The third lie was told to lie to herself even though deep down she knew that it wasn't true. She was caught a few times with staring at some girls as they walked down the street or had guests at their parties. When her and Draco talked when their parents made plans, sometimes she swore that her father was nearby whenever they talked about their sexuality and the girls they fancied.

Thankfully, Ginny didn't seem to catch on to Alina's lies and grabbed Alina's hand, who stared at it with regret of what she did but tried to hide it from the girl next to her, "I still don't fully understand how you could possibly miss a man like your father considering I have met him a few times myself and a few things that you have told me about him," she guided Alina's head onto her shoulder and stroked her hair in comfort, "Although, I respect your wishes to remain a secret, except to Parker Green," she spoke gently, like an angel, "How the fuck did they find out anyways?"

"He actually saw us on this spot the other day."

"Oh my God were we fucking?"

Alina chuckled, "Nope, it was in the afternoon and we were just hanging out like usual."

"Thank God for that," Ginny tapped Alina's shoulder with her fingers, "We have to go to detention if we don't want to be caught out here again," to which Alina groaned dramatically and went back to her back laid on the grass and she draped her robe over her face again, just like how Ginny had found her earlier, "Alina, hun, we have to go whether you want to or not," Alina flipped the bird, "Get up before I smack your ass," Ginny warned.

"Do it, Mommy," teased Alina, her words slightly muffled from the robe above her mouth. The smirk played on her lips and was disappeared as quick as it appeared when Ginny removed the robe and straddled Alina's hips and bent down to her neck and placed a few quick pecks that escalated to her opening a few buttons down the Slytherin's shirt. As always, Alina's breathing slowed down at the feeling of Ginny's lips. The red head's hands went to the brunette's chest and massaged gently. Alina closed her eyes and smiled, which quickly went when everything stopped and Ginny whispered in her ear, "Call me that again and you won't have sex for a month."

"Of course, Weasley. I'm just joking around," she managed to whisper out quickly. The feeling of the closeness in her voice made her stomach flutter. Ginny's face had appeared in Alina's vision at last and she realised how close they truly were. Inches away from each other's lips. Alina had swore that Ginny was slowly moving her face closer to hers but in seconds the Gryffindor got off of her and stood up on the ground next to her. A moment later Alina stood up as well and put her robe on properly and they both headed towards the Potions classroom for their detention that night.

As usual, Professor Snape left them alone to do their cleaning chores and would come back when the room was cleaned. That didn't happen a lot. Mostly they would finish cleaning when it was so late that even Snape would have fallen asleep. Alina knew that she wanted to kiss Ginny Weasley. When it came to that type of intimacy, they had only done it a few times whilst they were tangled with each other and the Davis daughter wanted to do it more. 

"I have found a place for us," announced the red head as she swept the floor, "I had sent an owl to my older brothers to ask if there was a secret corridor to a room no one else knew about and they answered rather quickly. Later that day exactly,"

"Weasley, I'm not so sure if you have thought this through. Wouldn't they be suspicious?"

"They were at first but all I told them was that it was none of their business and they left me alone after that. They know that if they asked any more questions I would go to them and beat their ass," Alina shrugged in response. Ginny continued, "When we enter for the first time I want to cover your eyes."

"The fuck? Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise"

"Fine. Since you picked a spot, I get to pick the decorations."

Ginny glanced up at Alina in confusion, "How on Earth would you decorate? Do you know a way to bring shit into that room or get your hands on some stuff?"

Alina playfully rolled her eyes and stole the "Weasley, I know that it might seem silly and somewhat unrealistic for that room to be decorated for our pleasure-"

"It does."

"-but trust me when I say that I have my ways. You leave it to me."

"Alright, but you'll have to let me have all the fun when the room is done. Deal?"

'Deal."


End file.
